5 SoulSilver Drabbles
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: Just a few random SoulSilverShipping drabbles. Happy reading!


**Here are some useless drabbles of SoulSilverShippy. Happy reading~!**

 **Disclaimer: I will soon steal Pokémon from Game Freak.**

 _1\. Jacket._

She stepped out of Bugsy's Gym proudly, a new badge in hand- the Hive Badge. Her Bayleef sighed, clearly tired after a rough battle. Following close behind its trainer, it seemed just as happy as her after their grand accomplishment.

After petting her faithful starter's head, they walked towards the Pokémon Center. After healing her Pokémon, the young sixteen year old- known as Lyra- Set her sights on their next location, not noticing the sky becoming gloomy. What she did notice, though, was a certain red-head in the distance, hands in his pockets. She let out an excited gasp before running towards the trainer, waving along the way.

"Silver~ Hi!" She said in a sing-song voice, stopping in front of the boy. He grunted in response, clearly not as excited as the pig-tailed girl infront of him. She smiled at him, and he ignored the random things she said that randomly came out of her mouth.

She stopped almost immediately as a single drop of water touched the tip of her nose, startling her slightly as she shook her head when it splashed in her hazel eyes. She held onto her marshmallow-like hat, thinking it would help her as the rain began pouring down without mercy. The red-haired boy also looked down, knowing he had nothing on his head to hold onto for protection.

The girl shivered slightly at the downpour since she only had a short-sleeved shirt. She rubbed her arms, hoping it would make her feel warmer, but sadly- it didn't make much of a difference. She was shook out of her thoughts when something suddenly landed on her head.

It was a warm material, Silver's jacket. She held onto it, staring at it for a few seconds before looking up to meet said boy's grey eyes.

"Erm... J-just put it on..." He stuttered, not bothering to meet her eyes. She smiled, and he forced himself not to smirk.

Without saying anything, she wrapped the warm jacket around both of them, and lead the duo out of the rain and into the warmth of the Pokémon Center. The warm material would soon become damp, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to be with the girl, not that he ever admitted it.

 _2\. Thunder._

The noise roared outside the Pokémon Center. Lyra shivered, clearly scared of the loud and sudden noise. The boy next to her, much to her relief, didn't hear her whimpers. He would just make fun of her, she thought.

Thunder crashed down again, this time much louder than the last. A fairly odd noise escaped her mouth, and Silver turned his head towards her in curiosity, one eyebrow raised. She cursed herself of her fear of thunder, and looked at him with a happy smile, hiding her obvious fear. He saw through the desguise, though.

"You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?" Her fake smile soon turned into a frown. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, and tried looking at anything but the red-head. She nodded slowly.

"Are you going to make fun of me?" He looked slightly shocked at her question. He stared out the windows of the Pokémon Center for a quick second before looking back at her and chuckling. She was slightly confused, and decided to turn towards him in bewilderment.

"No." He said simply, and her confusion grew.

"You aren't?"

"Did you hear me? I just said no." They stood in silence after that, and Lyra watched in curiosity as Silver said a few words under his breath.

The red-head awkwardly and slowly wrapped his arms around her, in an embrace. He wasn't used to hugging anyone, nor did he ever consider doing it. It was simply the first thing that came into mind. She blushed, and was thankful that Silver didn't see it. She happily hugged back, but much stronger than Silver's. She loved hugging people, he thought.

As if the hug spoke a million words, he broke the hug, saying nothing more. But he was just like that, and Lyra loved it.

 _3\. Lost._

Great. Just great.

He was lost. Dead lost, and awfully annoyed at the stupid Zubat's that attempted to battle him. He grunted in annoyance, thinking it couldn't get any worse. Unknowingly to him, it got better.

"Silver?" A voice called out, walking towards the boy to get a better view. He nearly jumped at the sudden voice, but held his composure. _Great, now I'm stuck with my annoying rival,_ he thought to himself, seeing the pig-tailed girl in the distance- her marshmallow-hat highly noticeable, even in the darkness of the cave.

He grunted again, something he did a lot. "Skitty! You're lost too?" At the sound of that nickname, he tried his best not to cringe. He shot a glare at her, but she simply ignored it.

She grabbed his arm, linking it with hers. He tried fighting back, but to no avail. He was stuck with her, in a cave filled with Zubats. It couldn't get any worse.

The duo walked for a few minutes, after realizing they were hopelessly lost. Lyra, tired from walking, suddenly sat down on the ground, pulling Silver along with her. The boy nearly lost his balance, but sat down next to her anyway. He glared at her, only to realize she didn't see it, since she was resting her head on the large boulder that was conveniently next to where she stopped.

"I'm tired. We're resting." She said almost demandingly. Opening his mouth to protest, he noticed a large amount of Zubats flying his way, and he was stopped in his sentence. The bat Pokémon suddenly, after stopping infront of the duo, flew away after a few seconds of staring. Confused, he watched as one of the flying-types continued watching the two teens, and skipped towards the girl, who was staring back at it.

The little bat Pokémon stopped infront of her, and she held her arm out, and it flapped its wings and sat on it. She pet it, and if made a strange and unusual noise. Setting the small Pokémon down on the ground, she searched for something in her bag, and Silver watched in amusement.

Taking the item out, Silver noticed that it was a Pokéball. She tapped the bat's head gently, and a red light appeared, and the Pokémon was engulfed by it. The ball shook once, and immediately stopped, meaning that the Pokémon was caught. She suddenly grabbed one of Silver's hand, and he nearly blushed at her soft touch. She placed the ball in his hand, and smiled at him.

"There! Crobat's are super cute, you keep it!" She said cheerfully, getting up from her resting spot and pointing at something the two hadn't noticed before. "Look! There's the exit!" She ran ahead, while Silver was left there, staring at nothing in particular. He looked down at the object, and a small smile appeared on his lips. Little did he know it would become one of his strongest Pokémon later- and everytime he looked at it- it reminded him of Lyra.

 _Maybe getting lost wasn't so bad after all._

 _4\. Hurt._

The girl gripped her knee tightly, her eyes already starting to water. While training her Bayleef to evolve into Meganium, the Leaf Pokémon had missed a Magical Leaf attack, and the move accidentaly hit the poor unsuspecting girl. She watched as her wound started bleeding, making it more painful. Her starter was next to her, apologising for its mistake, while Lyra pet her head in forgiveness. Bayleef turned her head away from its trainer, seeing someone in the distance. Crying its name, the Pokémon ran towards the person, leaving the girl alone.

Still gripping her knee, a shadow suddenly towered over her, and she looked up to see a certain red-head with a first-aid kit in hand. Bayleef smiled with its trainer, and they both watched as Silver worked his magic. He sprayed something on the wound, making Lyra flinch in pain, and spread it with a cotton ball. Finished, the red-head placed everything in the first-aid kit once again, and got up from where he had bent down, letting his hand out to help her up.

Lyra accepted his offer happily, and still struggled to keep her balance from the pain. An idea in her mind, she dramatically sat back down on the floor, making Silver look back at her with a confused expression on his face.

"It's hurting. Carry me." He rolled his eyes at her after hearing the girl's demand. He grabbed her starter's pokéball and returned her, before kneeling down infront of the girl and carrying her bride-style on his way to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, Silvy?" She asked innocently, cupping her mouth before yawning. He raised an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue.

"Thank you for your help!" She smiled at him, before falling asleep in his arms. He looked at her cute and innocent face as she slept peacefully, and a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"You're welcome, you brat." He chuckled.

 _5\. Victory._

Silver paced the floor of the Indigo Plateau. The flowers that used to be on the grass were replaced by small piles of dirt by the boy's consistent pacing, and he was definitely feeling impatient at the moment. His hand were balled into fists, and all he dared to look at was his shoes or the ground. All of a sudden, the doors behind him opened swiftly, making a creaking noise. His head snapped up for the first time in hours, and his head snapped towards the source of the noise. The pig-tailed girl stood there, a proud smile on her face.

He ran towards her and roughly placed his hands on her shoulders before shaking her aggressively. " _Well?!_ " He spat, still shaking the poor girl, making her dizzy. Realizing this, he took a single step back, Silver eyes still focused on her hazel ones.

"...I won." She said simply, taking pride in her tone. His eyes widened in disbelief, and her smile couldn't be wider than it was. He chuckled.

Lyra's expression changed when the red-head suddenly pulled her into a hug. He whispered words he never knew he would say into her ear, "I love you." Is all he said, making it the girl's turn to look at him in disbelief. The words came out accidentaly, and his face seemed to be as red as his hair. He broke the hug, and saw that the girl's face was just as red as his own.

"B-but... D-dont take that seriously! I'm not weak like you!" He pointed a finger at her, and she simply smiled in return. She giggled slightly, realizing he had called her weak even though she had officially claimed the title of Champion.

Silver cursed himself for becoming soft. Where had his rough personality gone? "Whatever. I'm leaving." With that, he began walking away. Surprised at seeing him walk away after confessing, she ran after him.

"W-wait!" She yelled at him, and he turned his head towards her slightly, watching her walk next to him. "Let's go together!" She smiled at him, and he shrugged after a few seconds, allowing her to follow him. She grabbed his hand and held it with her own, seeing an image of the two in her mind. He let her hold his hand, and didn't realize that he enjoyed it.

There was silence, not counting with the sound of Lyra's humming and her shoes hitting the ground while she skipped instead of walked. "Hey, Skitty?" For some reason, Silver didn't seem bothered by the nickname anymore, and he raised an eyebrow at her question.

"What?" She stopped skipping and looked down at her shoes before speaking.

"...I love you too."

 **Bleh, so cheesy. I thought it would be fun to make a few drabbles, since I never did it before :3 Please R &R! They're very appreciated! PEACE!**


End file.
